Goodbye Darwin II: Land vs Sea
This is a late Season 4 premiere special. (EDIT): This is now the Season 4 finale. Transcript Fishabella: (eerily while lifting weights) The Earth society will pay... My husband has recieved a death penalty all because I want to claim my son. He is a land loving TURNCOAT! They'll better give me my son or they will know what I'm capable of; more importantly DARWIN... (Meanwhile) Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY REGULARSHOWMANIAC AND AGENTPMAN1! Nicole: We threw you a late birthday party. Agentpman1: To be honest, that's normal! Gumball: Why were you late anyway? Agent: Well........ (A month ago.) Agent: (Drunk.) Hay guise! I gt a gan so i can stowt pepole. RSM: (Drunk.) Alrite pinhed. Yor tiem iz ap! Agent: (Drunk.) BOOM! RSM: (Pretends to be dead.) I'm ded. lol Agent: K bai. (Screams for no reason.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Im ded 2. (Falls to the ground, and a police siren is heard.) (Back to reality.) Everyone: *Stares at Crypto* Crypto:....... It was new years eve, so I had to! RSM: I would've returned last month, but thanks to you, we got drunk, and arrested! Agent: Yeah. I had to hire Hot Dog to make a fan fiction for me! Hot Dog: Hehehe! Yeah! Anais: What's it called? Agent: Sullvan likes Fluttershy 2- OH MY GOD.........HOT DOG, YOU MADE A SEQUEL TO ONE OF THE MOST EMBARRASSING STORIES I EVER MADE!? Hot Dog: Yeah! Wanna see? Agent: OH MY GOD IM GONNA- Read it for fun. Maybe it won't be as bad. (Reads.) Lets see...Uh......blablabla, Hate, blablabla, crying, blblabla-Oh.........Wow.......Sullvan isn't here, right? Everyone: No. Agent: Good. (Throws story out window.) RC: (comes on) Hy guys! Sorry I late, I was dangin' busy this weekend. RSM: Thats cool! (The LOL Blimp comes in) Anais: Uh oh (All recognised that Fishabella is riding the LOL BLIMP) (She uses a hydro pump to blow up the house(YEH THTS RIGHT IM A POKMON FAN BUT I DNT HAVE BAD GRAMAR H8RS!)) Everyone: AAAHHHHH (Everyone wakes up) Gumball: That was a weird dream.. Where am I Nicole: (scares Gumball) Her Hydro pump wiped all Delmore out. (takes of fake legs) I'm tired, I need to take a nap (Meanwhile) RSM: Dude, where are we? and Btw I'm running out of ideas in this Fanfiction ._. (This addresses to real life) Agentpman1: I dont know? (MEANWHILLLLEEE) Joey: DONT USE CAPS RSM: YOU ARE IN THE WRONG FANFICTION!! Joey: Oh. Anais: Im stuck in this big tank Lilly and Hot Dog: We are stuck into a ball on a chain Anais: Why do I have a... (Lighter fluid fills the tank) Oh no... I can't (gurgles) (Unknown person use the match to make a fire.) Lilly and Hot Dog: NOOOOOOO (At home.) Sullvan: Hey guys? Oh this must be a note! (Misleads reads Hot dog's fanfiction) (Turns in to memes guy face) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Commercial Break Some1 do dis part Hot Dog: (uses ball and chain to whack guys face and breaks the tank) Lilly: Well done, hot dog! Continue, Agentpman1 CandyAnaisWatterson and RainbowCupcakes Rihanna609 If you want authority to edit, please contact me on message wall :)